


Thank You For Showing Me Who You Are Underneath

by zustin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, i don't know why i said it's angst, larry - Freeform, larry drabble, originally it was a mini story for my english class at high school, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zustin/pseuds/zustin
Summary: What if the person you trust the most betrayed you?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, originally it was a mini story that I was supposed to write in high school for my english class.
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes but english is not my mother language. Hope you like it tho! x

Louis was cold and hungry and completely lost. He was in the middle of nowhere, standing eye to eye with his torturer. He wanted to burst into tears but he knew that it would only worsen everything.

Blue eyed boy was trying to figure something out but his brain was frozen, he couldn’t concentrate at all. He felt like a debutant actor who acts in some cheap comedy. The young man was even wondering if he should start to laugh.

It all was just a big grotesque. He trusted him. He believed him. He was in love with him, for god’s sake! And he had treated him like he meant nothing to him. It was truly heartbreaking. Louis hadn’t got the idea what he was supposed to do.

‘Thank you for showing me, who you are underneath.’ He said gamely. ‘I should know that it’s impossible for you to change.’ Boy, with the greenest eyes that Louis has ever seen, has just laughed.

‘Do you have anything more to add?’ He asked, smiling quirky. Louis longed, taking a deep breath.

If anyone three years earlier, would tell him that this curly haired boy that Louis loved so much, would want to hurt him, he wouldn’t believe it. He would give up his life for this boy! And there he is now. Standing eye to eye with someone who he gave all his heart to.

‘I thought so.’ Said the love of his life after not getting any answer.

Then he aimed and slowly pulled the trigger. Blue eyed boy felt the terrible ache and fell on the ground. He was pervaded by darkness.

After all, he did give up his life for the boy.


End file.
